


First Encounters

by SilverWolf3313



Series: The Blind Leading the Blind [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Avocados at Law, Blind Peter Parker, Fluff, Gen, Peter loves reading about applied physics, Smol Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf3313/pseuds/SilverWolf3313
Summary: The arrival of Nelson and Murdock's new clients throws Matt's world into a tailspin (Pre-Fighter Still Remains).





	First Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little one-shot about how Matt met Peter for the first time!  
> Now, on with the work!

A gentle yet sharp rap echoed throughout the small office. Matt was sitting in his office going over a few case files, his mind at ease. Through the wooden layers of the walls, three heartbeats sounded, two slow and one small and rapid. The earthy scent of wood shavings and simple aftershave mixed with a light floral perfume wafted through the air. The back and forth scuffle of thickly soled shoes reminded Matt of Claire’s own clogs. A set of light footsteps trailed the couple, paired with the rhythmic crinkle of a plastic cover. Pages were nervously shifted under a thumb, sheets fluttering over and over.

Three light knocks echoed through the office space.

Karen’s heels tacked across the floor, door creaking as she opened it.

“Hello! How can I help you?” Karen greeted, her warm voice filling the entryway.

“Hello. We...We have an appointment with Mr. Nelson and Mr. Murdock,” a low male voice replied, his calm timbre reaching Matt’s sensitive eardrums.

Karen’s arm extended, gently grasping their guest’s. “My name is Karen Page. Come on in.”

Foggy, who had been sitting in his office quietly singing _Babel_ under his breath, shot from his chair. Matt slid into the room at the same time, just barely missing Foggy.

“Hello!” Foggy cheerfully greeted. “I’m Mr. Nelson.” His arm swung from his own chest towards Matt. “And this is Mr. Murdock.”

Matt tilted his head slightly in greeting, walking a few steps towards the group. He extended his hand. “It’s nice to meet you.”

A warm and slightly wrinkled hand grasped Matt’s own, the grip strong and grounding. “Mr. Murdock. I’m Ben Parker.”

“And I’m May Parker,” a womanly voice added. Matt and Ben released their hands, and Matt turned towards Mrs. Parker, her thin hand finding his calloused one.

“And who are you, young man?” Matt asked, his knees popping slightly as he met the eye level of the shy child.

The kid’s heart fluttered like a startled rabbit’s. _Thump-thump-thump-thump._ “I-I’m Pete--Peter.” His arms curled around his chest and book tightly, his desire to disappear visible even to Matt. A small hand shot out to grab Mrs. Parker’s, fingers clasping tightly to hers.

“It’s nice to meet you, Peter,” Matt gently replied. His head tilted, his ears tuning into the slowing heartbeat of the child in front of him. The rustle of paper had quieted, but now Matt could hear the grating of bumps on the paper. “What’re you reading?”

Peter ducked his head. Mrs. Parker looked down at him, nudging him slightly with their joined hands. With a shaky hand, he held out the thick book. Gingerly, Matt took it from him, his eyes widening behind his sunglasses.

Running his fingers across the pages, the tell-tale ridges of Braille stood out. _He’s blind,_ Matt realized, mentally slapping himself.

“It’s Stephen Hawking’s _The Theory of Everything_ ,” Peter supplied, fingers loosening from May’s. Matt blinked, hiding his surprise. A smart, blind kid reading a book by one of the leading minds on the planet.

“Do you like it so far?” The question left his mouth, surprising Matt more than Peter.

“Yeah, it’s really good! I’ve read it, like, three times!” Peter was stumbling over his words, unable to get them out of his mouth fast enough. “Dr. Hawkings is amazing!”

“‘The past, like the future, is indefinite and exists only as a spectrum of possibilities,’” Matt quoted, allowing a small smile to grace his lips as Peter let out a small gasp.

“You can read that?”  

“Yep. I’m blind too, Peter,” Matt answered, not unkindly. Peter’s breath halted.

A few beats passed. A tiny exhale came from Peter.

“Were...were you born blind?” he asked apprehensively, tensing as the question left his mouth.

Matt hesitated. Although he had long ago accepted the reality that he was never going to regain his sight, the memory of him losing his vision still stung. Peter must have sensed his unease and curled into himself, hands uselessly clenching around empty air. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.”

“No, no it’s okay,” Matt answered, closing the book and holding out for the young boy. “I lost my sight when I was nine.”

Peter exhaled loudly. “Wow. So you were able to see for a long time?”

“Yes.”

The young boy nodded, the book clutched close to his chest. “I lost my sight when I was six. I don’t really ‘member much, but I think I know what the sun looked like. And my parents…” He trailed off, his lower lip trembling minutely.

Matt’s heart clenched. Peter had lost both his sight and his parents so early in life. He again found himself cursing the unfair and cruel universe.

“And… and you’re a lawyer?” The hesitance was back, but Matt was determined to bring the kid out of his shell.

Matt nodded. “Yep. It’s not easy, but I speak in court and help to defend people like you.”

“That’s so cool,” the little boy whispered, a small smile filling his lips.

“Yep! Matt’s one of the best in the business!” Foggy chimed, slapping a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“Woah,” Peter breathed, his eyebrows almost in his hair, mouth open wide. Mrs. Parker came over to her nephew, resting a hand on his shoulder. She smiled, ruffling Peter’s hair slightly.

“Come on, honey. Let’s go sit down so we can talk to Mr. Murdock and Mr. Nelson.”

“Oh, okay!” he chirped, lightly grasping her hand. Mr. and Mrs. Parker laughed quietly, leading the little boy to an open seat. Matt and Foggy followed them, sitting down at the desk. Foggy took the lead, asking the couple questions and jotting down their responses.  
  
Matt tried to pay attention, adding a few things here and there. Despite his best efforts, he kept returning his focus to the young boy who sat behind his guardians. He was so young, yet so calm. Every few minutes a page would turn, Peter entirely enraptured by the book on his lap. The warmth in Matt’s chest flared. How did a tiny child from New York with a book half his size and a too-big shirt worm his way into his heart? (But he wasn’t complaining.)

“Well, thank you very much for your time,” Foggy’s distant voice said. Blinking blearily, Matt turned in the general direction of the two adults. “We’ll be in touch within a day or two, and we can talk about our next steps.”

“Oh, thank you so much,” Mrs. Parker gushed, her husband shaking the men’s hands enthusiastically. “Come on, Peter.” Peter’s head shot up, the book closing with a soft _snap._ With all the grace of a six-year-old, he stood up and stumbled towards his aunt’s outstretched hand. The group left the office, Matt and Foggy following a few feet behind. As they headed towards the door, Peter tugged on May’s arm, stopping her.

“Wait!” Tiny rapid footsteps darted back towards Matt. A small hand blindly reached for his own. Flinching imperceptibly, Matt’s fingers twitched as Peter’s wrapped around his. Guiding the older man’s palm skywards, a weight placed itself in the upturned hand. “Here,” came Peter’s eager voice.

Reverently, Matt ran his calloused hands over the cover of the book. “What…”

“I want you to read it!” Peter chirped.

Matt’s heart lurched. “But...I can’t take your book, Peter.”

“It’s okay!” he insisted. “I’ve already read it a million times.”

The words Matt reached for vanished into thin air. He could only gape as Foggy nudged his shoulder, mockingly whispering, “Well, what do you say, Matt? “

“Thank--thank you,” he choked, holding the book close.

“You’re welcome!” The childlike excitement filled the room. Ben chuckled, gently grabbing one of Peter’s hands.

“Alright, bud. What do you say we head back home?” Peter nodded, but a small pout turned his lips down. “Don’t worry--I’m sure we’ll be seeing them again soon.” At that reassurance, Peter’s beatific smile returned. His tiny hand waved in the air as Karen opened the door for them, May thanking her for their kindness once again.

“Bye, Matt! Bye, Foggy! Bye, Karen!” the little voice exclaimed happily, the patter of feet signaling the exit of the family.

A small kernel of sadness planted itself in Matt. It was as if the life from the office was suddenly sucked away, leaving a hole where something should be. Flipping open the book to the first page, he ran his fingers over the Braille. A small smile quirked his lips as he recognized the pattern:

_Property of Peter Parker._

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry--these two will cross paths again :)  
> Thanks so much for reading! Until next time!!!


End file.
